hollingsworthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollingsworth Wiki:Witches
Here at Hollingsworth, there are two distinct types of characters which can be made. The first, are mortals, and are up to the discretion of the portrayer. The second type, are witches, and while they are mostly up to the discretion of the portrayer, they encounter some rules regarding abilities and skill level. Ancestors Hollingsworth has a history of mistreated witches, and vengeance curses, and hence, being around it too long can tend to have an influence on the powers and abilities of young witches. While not every student is blessed (or cursed, depending on your perspective) with special abilities, and the skill levels can range highly in between each student. Some witches are prodigies and can quickly master their art before they've even hit puberty, whereas others take a lot longer to fully control their craft. Witches should be careful as to which types of magic they expose themselves too, as well. An inexperienced witch trying to conjure a spirit or contact the dead is way in over her head and can often be possessed, paralysed, and in some cases, killed. Even a powerful witch must pay close attention when dealing with stronger forces, or black magic, as things can very easily turn against an exposed witch. A witches powers will not necessarily be the same as one another. Some witches find their strength in healing, others in conjuring, while some will find an attraction to pyrotechnics, or controlling of different elements. A witches strengths and weaknesses can be influenced by their personality as well as their genetics. Due to the nine original witches of Hollingsworth, witches may find a calling to their ancestral witch, however, not all witches will ever find a calling to any particular ancestor, but rather small portions of a few, however, this is rare. Young witches may also have difficulty pinpointing their abilities until they have gained more control. Cassandra Cassandra is fair and just, and holds her judgement to her own set of morals. She is a defender of magic, and is able to use her powers to protect. Those born under Cassandra's influence will have a drawing to protection spells, force-fields, but also tend to be quick handed with self-defence curses. Sophia Sophia is the corrupted and cursed. She was infected by black magic, and as a result, she is often careless and tends to lose control of her power. Her specialty is chaos, and those born under her influence are often unable to pinpoint their talent as they will randomly excel in some areas and then shift to another ability. Grace Grace is, un-ironically, graceful and at peace. She is a gifted healer, and loyal friend, however, she often has difficulty understanding moral wrongness or rightness, and tend to lack an understanding of the concept of death. Witches born under the influence of Grace will have a natural ability when it comes to healing powers. Juliet Juliet found herself most at peace in the cold, savouring every fallen winter snowflake, and trying to mimic her own, despite being never able to create her own. Witches born under Juliet's sign are creative and artistic, but often tend to keep to themselves more than they share with others. They also tend to fear destructive, chaotic and fiery witches. Joan Being a twin, Joan found her strength best when combined with Sophia Jr. While Sophia could conjure objects out of thin air, Joan had the potential to destroy objects and curses and door locks. She possesses one of the strongest levels of power, as do those born under her sign, and can overpower almost any other magic, however, she struggles to create her own magic. Sophia Jr. Also a twin, Sophia Jr.'s strength was greatest when she was with Joan. She managed to focus her magic on conjuring objects. Imagining a being, or item or appearance and then creating it with her own hands. Her connection with Joan, however, makes her a lot stronger when in contact, and those born under her sign may find themselves naturally drawn to their opposites. Frances Frances felt more uncomfortable in her own skin than any other witch ever had. Every time she looked in the mirror, she fanatically found something about her to correct. And slowly, what she wished she could have, she had, and she went from a pudgy, short, brunette girl with blue eyes, to a tall, lanky, redhead with grey-blue eyes. Whenever she grew tired of the girl in the mirror she would change it again, until eventually, it didn't even take time, and she found herself able to change upon a moment's notice, but it took her a while before she could learn how to make the changes last. Those born under her sign are able to temporarily shift their form to another one, and often find it difficult to love the body they are in. Catherine Catherine was troublesome from the day she was born. Even as a toddler, she was prone to violent tantrums, and as she grew, the more she was chastised, the more erratic she became. However, one thing managed to calm her down more than anything else. Sitting in front of the fireplace watching the sparks dance upwards to the chimney, and the embracing the warmth that soaked through her bones. Those born under her sign typically show strength in manipulation of fire, and show very little respect for people controlling them. Judith As the youngest, Judith found herself simply getting more out of life than everyone else. More attention, more toys, and more playtime. People simply just liked her, and as she grew up, and people paid her less attention, she realised that she could simply make people like her. However, after practicing her magic on small animals she found around outside, she discovered she could do more than making people like her. She could command them, and make them give in to her every whim. Those born under her sign are typically charismatic and well liked, despite not all of them being very nice to get along with. Skill Levels While there are no limits on how many highly skilled witches you can have, having a cast of super talented characters doesn't necessarily provide room for character growth. Users are encouraged to maintain an assortment of characters, of different abilities, ages and skill levels. Low Low levelled witches are typically either young and inexperienced or rash and compulsive. They often have difficulty creating magic in situations of pressure, or their magic may not necessarily turn out as expected. A lot of witches with more than one ancestral witch may fit into this category as well, as they tend to be averagely skilled in a variety of skills, rather than excelling in one particular area. This is a trait which can be improved upon with focus, patience and persistence. Moderate Moderate levelled witches have an idea of their specialty and are typically good at one thing in particular, but not as skilled with talents other than that one thing. They still occasionally make mistakes and can make unexpected magic when they are put under pressure, but overall, they have a grasp on controlling their magic. Some witches may never move past this stage, happy with their specialty, however, most continue to train their skills further. High High levelled witches typically have a grasp on all aspects of their power and ancestral witch and display confidence when performing this. Most witches in this category are older and focused on one ancestral witch, although some prodigies have been known to master their skills around fourteen years old. Like fitness, however, this is a skill that needs to be continually practiced or the control may degrade. Excessive use of high level magic may also have a serious impact on a witches fatigue. Limitations *Witches cannot use their powers to kill other characters unless it is part of a plot agreed upon by the portrayer of the other character. Your witch will presumably be expelled after this, however, so it's typically a good idea to not kill off other witches. *Witches in the high skill level category may not have a calling to all types of magic. No one likes god-modding. It's just really boring. *Witches with the mind control power cannot start puppeteering another character. They are simply good at persuasion, and can change a character's mind. Category:Plot